The Sun always rises and so does the Moon
by Kseniuta-chan
Summary: Dwa odmienne style bycia. Dwa światy, jedna wspólna pasja i zamiłowanie do Hollywood Undead. Diana i Leona. Co przyniesie im Los? Czy będą potrafiły odnaleźć się po zmianach w ich życiu? Romansidło pisane jest przez dwie autorki. Mnie oraz moją kuzynkę, jej nick to Fuxja.
1. Chapter 1

_**Prolog**_

Diana zlustrowała wzrokiem otaczający ją tłum. Wszyscy podskakiwali lub kołysali się w rytm muzyki. Masa spoconych ciał ocierająca się o siebie. Nic ciekawego. Dziewczyna siedziała przy barze sącząc swoje kolejne piwo. Nie liczyła ile wypiła, ale czuła już działanie alkoholu. Wydawało się jej, że jest lżejsza i lekko szumiało jej w uszach. Przyszła do lokalu, żeby się rozerwać, a skończyła upijając się sama.

-Hej ślicznotko...- podszedł do niej jakiś obleśny, zalany w trupa, facet. Śmierdziało od niego wódką i czymś czego Diana nie potrafiła rozpoznać.- Nie powinnaś tu tak sama siedzieć.

-Czekam na chłopaka. Powinien zaraz wrócić.- skłamała. Nie miała ochoty użerać się z nim. Postarała się zatuszować swój stan. Nawet jej to wyszło, ale popsuła efekt kiedy wstała z wysokiego krzesła i zatoczyła się.

-Może jednak odprowadzę cię do domu.- uśmiechnął się ukazując rząd nierównych, żółtych zębów. Diana zagarnęła włosy za ucho i poprawiła czarną koszulkę z logiem Hollywood Undead.

-Poradzę sobie.- warknęła, tracąc cierpliwość do natręta.

-Nalegam.- Złapał ją za ramię i pociągnął do tylnego wyjścia z lokalu. Czarnowłosa zaczęła panikować. Próbowała się wyrwać, ale bezskutecznie. Ręka nieznajomego zacisnęła się niczym imadło.

-Puść mnie.- poprosiła błagalnym tonem. To nie w jej stylu prosić kogoś o cokolwiek, ale to nie była normalna sytuacja. Nie doczekała się odpowiedzi.

Została wypchnięta przez drzwi wprost do ciemnej uliczki. Lampa czasami mrugała, rozświetlając zaśmiecony chodnik. Nieznajomy pchnął ją na ceglaną ścianę. Całymi plecami przylgnęła do zimnego kamienia, starając się jak najbardziej oddalić od napastnika. Cholernie bała się tego, do czego mógł być zdolny. Odciął jej drogę ucieczki, opierając dłonie na wysokości klatki piersiowej.

-Teraz grzecznie dasz mi się zabawić, a ja nic tobie nie zrobię nieprzyjemnego. Jeśli nie będziesz cicho to zaknebluję cię.- Jego ręka wślizgnęła się pod koszulkę Diany. Wyrzuciła ręce do przodu, starając się odepchnąć mężczyznę.- Powiedziałem, że masz być grzeczna.- obrócił ją tyłem do siebie, boleśnie wykręcając ręce na plecach.

Dziewczyna zakwiliła nie będąc w stanie wydać z siebie, żadnego innego dźwięku. Chciała krzyczeć i wołać o pomoc, ale miała ściśnięte gardło.

Facet próbował rozpiąć jej czarne rurki. Nieudolnie mu to szło. Poczuła usta na swojej szyi.

-Taka młoda... taka śliczna...-wymruczał jakby do siebie. Kolejne słowa zmroziły krew w żyłach dziewczyny. Te słowa przeraziły ją na tyle, że zaprzestała wszystkich prób ucieczki.-_Taka smakowita…_

Chwilowy ból ukłucia, a potem dreszcz przyjemności. Czuła się jak naćpana. Jej ciało zwiotczało i rozluźniło się. Gdyby nie opierała się o ścianę, upadła by na ziemie. Wszystko przestało się liczyć.

_To koniec, Diano Ellson. Umrzesz w brudnym zaułku, zamordowana przez psychopatę. _Takie myśli krążyły po jej głowie. Nagle wszystko zniknęło. Błogie uczucie, ciepło drugiego ciała jak i chłód cegieł. Ostatnie co pamiętała to szkarłat oczu jakiegoś mężczyzny i tego samego koloru fontanna tryskająca z gardła tego psychopaty. Potem była już tylko ciemność.


	2. Chapter 2

Przez ciężkie zasłony przedzierały się poranne promienie. Oświetlały nowocześnie urządzony pokój. Dwuosobowe łóżko stało niedaleko okna. Słońce nieznośnie przypominało o swoim istnieniu padając prosto na twarz zielonookiej.

Diana przetarła oczy, starając sobie przypomnieć gdzie jest i co się zdarzyło poprzedniego dnia. Pamiętała jedynie, że poszła się napić do baru. Reszta pozostawiała pustkę w jej głowie. Podniosła się gwałtownie, kiedy zorientowała się, że to nie jest jej pokój. Natychmiast pożałowała tego. Przeszywający ból głowy zmusił ją do ponownego oparcia się na poduszkach. Jęknęła przeciągle. Miała kaca. Suchość w gardle przezwyciężyła łupanie w głowie i powoli rozejrzała się po pomieszczeniu. Dziękowała człowiekowi, który zostawił jej szklankę wody i tabletki przeciwbólowe na stoliku nocnym. Przynajmniej odniosła wrażenie, że przeznaczone są dla niej. Komu innemu miałyby się bardziej przydać? Po chwili, kiedy tabletki zaczęły działać, zsunęła się z łóżka. Jej stopy natrafiły na mięciutkie kapcie.

-Gdyby nie ten kac pomyślałabym, że trafiłam do nieba.- mruknęła do siebie i wyszła z pokoju. Drzwi prowadziły do salonu. Tak jak i sypialnia znajdował się od wschodniej strony. Zlustrowała pomieszczenie, Natrafiła na zegarek na ścianie. Wskazówki uparcie twierdziły ze jest kilka minut po piątej.

Coś zaszeleściło. Dopiero teraz zauważyła kanapę i leżącą na niej osobę. Koc musiał się zsunąć z jego sylwetki, bo teraz znajdował się na podłodze. Diana podeszła i przyjrzała się właścicielowi mieszkania. Miał przydługie włosy o nietypowej, śnieżnobiałej barwie. Jego rysy świadczyły, że miał azjatyckich jak i europejskich przodków. Nie wydawał się dużo starszy od niej.

Dziewczyna podniosła materiał z paneli. Kiedy chciała przykryć chłopaka, ten poderwał się z sofy i przewrócił czarnowłosą na nią, unieruchamiając przy tym. Teraz mogła zobaczyć kolor jego oczu. Był równie niespotykany co jego włosów. Wpatrywał się w nią szkarłatnymi tęczówkami.

-To tylko ty...- powiedział beznamiętnym tonem, po czym puścił Dianę.

-Kim jesteś? Co ja tutaj robię? Co się wczoraj stało?- zaczęła zadawać pytania, nie dając szansy na odpowiedz. Podniosła się do pozycji siedzącej.

-Spokojnie... może nie wszystko naraz. Jestem Nathaniel.- rozsiadł się na kanapie obok niej.- A ty? Dobrze by było znać imię osoby, która spędziła dwa dni u mnie.

-Diana... jak to dwa dni?

-Normalnie... spałaś. Nie dziwie ci się. Nie sądziłem nawet, że tak szybko wstaniesz.

-Spałeś przez ten czas na kanapie? Przepraszam, że sprawiłam kłopot.- zakłopotała się. Nic nie rozumiała, ani nie pamiętała.

-Przywykłem do gorszych warunków, tropiąc takich jak ty teraz.

-Można trochę jaśniej?

-Wampirów.- prawie wypluł to słowo. Gardził tymi stworzeniami.

-Ja nie...- Nathaniel błyskawicznie wyciągnął scyzoryk z kieszeni i naciął sobie dłoń. Diana w odruchu, którego nie mogła powstrzymać, rzuciła się na jego rękę i przyssała do rany.

-Jesteś. Od niedawna, ale jesteś. Ten koleś na imprezie też nim był.

-Jak to był? Da się to wyleczyć?- albinos wybuchł śmiechem i wyrwał dłoń.

-Oczywiście, że nie.- uspokoił się i spojrzał na nią z powagą.-...chyba, że uznasz zamianę w proch jako ozdrowienie. W końcu ten facet już nikogo nie ugryzie.

-Jesteś mordercą!- podniosła głos i odsunęła od niego na kraniec sofy.

-Nie zabijam ludzi.- powiedział jakby to była najbardziej oczywista rzecz pod słońcem. Ziewnął zasłaniając sobie usta dłonią. Spojrzał na zegarek i ze zgrozą przeniósł wzrok na dziewczynę.- Kobieto... kto wstaje tak wcześnie? Zresztą nieważne... Na pewno nie ja. Czuj się jak u siebie. Tylko nie radze wychodzić.- po tych słowach zniknął za drzwiami prowadzącymi do sypialni. Po chwili ruszyła za nim. Była jeszcze jedna sprawa, która nie mogła poczekać.

-Masz może...- jej oczom ukazał się widok pół nagiego Nathaniela. Jego koszulka była rzucona na szafkę nocną.-...szlugi?- dokończyła słabo i zagryzła wargę. Nie był napakowany, ale też nie cherlawy. Miał wyrzeźbione mięśnie brzucha. Chciała podejść i sprawdzić czy są takie twarde na jakie wyglądają.

-Na szafce w kuchni. Popielniczka też tam jest. Otwórz tylko okno.- odpowiedział jak gdyby nic się nie stało i położył się w samych bokserkach do łóżka.

Poszła we wskazane miejsce. Musiała najpierw sobie to wszystko poukładać. Rzeczy znajdowały się na swoim miejscu, więc nie zajęło dziewczynie długo zajęcie miejsca przy kuchennym stole. Z papierosem w ustach zaczęła, w myślach przetwarzać wszystko co dowiedziała się w tej nader krótkiej rozmowie.

Tylko ja to możliwe, że jest wampirem? Nigdy nie wierzyła w nadnaturalne rzeczy, a teraz okazało się, że jest częścią tego świata. Nie czuła się jakoś inaczej. Dalej chciało jej się jeść i pić. Dogasiła fajkę i postanowiła zaspokoić swoje pragnienie. Zaglądanie do lodówki wydawało jej się nieodpowiednie. Z przeszklonej szafki wyciągnęła szklankę i uzupełniła ją wodą z kranu. Opróżniła jednym haustem zawartość naczynia i napełniła je ponownie. Za trzecim razem zrobiło jej się niedobrze. Picie nie pomogło w zwalczeniu nieprzyjemnego uczucia. Przypomniało jej się uczucie, kiedy Nathaniel rozciął sobie dłoń. Było ono obezwładniające tak jak... Nie potrafiła sobie przypomnieć. Odpowiedz znajdowała się na skraju jej świadomości, ale im bardziej starała sobie przypomnieć, tym bardziej ona ulatywała i oddalała się.

Diana nie była w stanie dalej wysiedzieć w miejscu. Wstała i przeszła się po kuchni. Nie wiedziała czemu jeszcze jest w tym domu. Przecież mogłaby w każdej chwili stąd wyjść.

Upewniła się czy albinos śpi. Ciche pochrapywanie dochodzące z sypialni utwierdziło ją w tym fakcie.

Nie było jej dane jednak wydostać się z mieszkania przez drzwi frontowe. Były zamknięte na klucz. Nie ostudziło to jej zapału. Pozostawał jeszcze balkon.

Prawie pobiegła w tamtą stronę. Dziwnie się czuła łamiąc zakaz, wydany przez Nathaniela. Był dla niej nieznajomym. Tylko intrygującym obcym człowiekiem. Ale właśnie ta jego aura sprawiała, że miała wyrzuty sumienia. Zawsze olewała wszystkie problemy i ludzi. Myślała, że się ich pozbyła.

Oceniła wysokość z balkonu na ziemie. Mieszkanie było na pierwszym piętrze. Mogłaby się trochę uszkodzić skacząc. Wolała zaryzykować. Przełożyła jedną nogę przez barierkę.

-Wybierasz się gdzieś?- zaspany głos Nathaniela rozbrzmiał za jej plecami.-Mówiłem, że nie wolno ci wychodzić!- dało się usłyszeć nutkę wyrzutu w jego słowach.

-Naprawdę uważałeś, że nie spróbuje?

-Właź do domu.- rozkazał albinos, tonem nieznoszącym sprzeciwu.- Słuchaj... Nie jesteś jeszcze w pełni sił. Nie możesz wychodzić na słońce. Nie przeszłabyś nawet 10 metrów.

-Czemu tak się tym przejmujesz? Jesteś łowcą z tego co zrozumiałam, więc czemu mnie nie zabiłeś od razu?- wrócili do kuchni. Diana znowu musiała zapalić. Do tego jej „głód" nasilał się z każdą chwilą.

-Nie sprawiałaś jeszcze problemów. Musze przestrzegać pewnych zasad jako łowca. Jedną z nich jest, że likwidować mogę tylko tych, którzy zaatakowali ludzi.

-Ale to nie znaczy, że musisz mnie niańczyć...

-Jeśli bym cie tam zostawił to prędzej czy później zabiłabyś kogoś by się pożywić.- jego obojętność w głosie zaczynała irytować dziewczynę. Nie można było wyczytać absolutnie żadnej emocji, ani z jego twarzy, ani z tonu. Był niczym marmurowy posąg.

-Umm... Co do żywienia się... Jestem trochę głodna. Mogę jeszcze jeść normalne rzeczy?

-Możesz, ale nie nasycisz się nimi.- podszedł do lodówki i wyciągnął z niej ser i masło. Zrobił sporo kanapek i ustawił je na talerzu. Usiadł na miejscu naprzeciwko Diany.- Potem wyjdę i załatwię ci to co trzeba.- jego wyraz twarzy zmienił się. _WKOŃCU! _Pomyślała dziewczyna. Chociaż wolałaby, żeby nie było to zniesmaczenie.

-A ja mam do tego czasu...? Co ja mam do cholery robić do tego czasu.

-Jeść...- podsunął talerz na którym zostały zaledwie dwie kromki.

-Jak na tak szczupłego faceta jesz dość dużo.- odezwała się kąśliwie, ale wzięła jedną z kanapek i zaczęła powoli jeść.

-Muszę mieć siłę uganiać się za degeneratami podziemia.- Cały czas zgrabnie ubierał słowa tak, by nie wypowiadać słów związanych z wampirami i innymi stworzeniami zabijającymi ludzi.

-A wilkołaki? Albo inne dziwne stworzenia? Też istnieją?

-A ty znowu zadajesz masę pytań naraz. Poza krwiopijcami są też te pchlarze, driady i demony. Z tymi ostatnimi nie mam zazwyczaj styczności.

-To prawda, że wilkołaki zmieniają się podczas pełni tylko?- dopytywała się dalej. Jeśli ma być częścią ego świata postanowiła wiedzieć o nim więcej.

-Nie, mogą zmienić się w każdej chwili. W pełni szczeniaki przemieniają się pierwszy raz. Mają też trudności podczas pełni, żeby się kontrolować. Nie zdążyła zadać kolejnego pytania, bo Nathaniela ją ubiegł w odpowiedzi:

-Driady mieszkają tylko w lasach, nie spotkasz ich i nie musisz nic o nich wiedzieć.

Zapadła cisza. Żadne nie miało nic do powiedzenia. To wszystko wydawało się snem dla Diany. Będzie potrzebowała sporo czasu, żeby się z tym oswoić.

-Niech stracę...- odezwał się po długim czasie albinos i sięgnął po swój nóż sprężynowy. Teraz Diana mogła się mu lepiej przyjrzeć. Wcześniej była zbyt zaspana i zagubiona, więc pomyliła go ze scyzorykiem. Nathaniel zaczął się nim bawić, otwierając i zamykając go na przemian.- Chcesz?- wskazał na ranę, która zdążyła się już prawie zasklepić.

-Jak...? To znaczy, czemu już prawie nie widać rany?

-Chcesz czy nie?- dziewczyna kiwnęła głową. Natychmiast poczuła zapach krwi. Jej kły wydłużyły się, przez co poraniła sobie wargi. Zapomniała o tym kiedy jej usta dotknęły skóry chłopaka, a na języku znalazła się jego krew. Zapomniała o wszystkim. Przestało się liczyć wszystko. Obezwładniające uczucie pochłonęło ją. Wgryzła się w rękę, ale ta natychmiast przestała znajdować się w zasięgu jej ust.

Nathaniel spoglądał na nią spod przymkniętych powiek. Wyglądał na pianego. Uśmieszek błąkał się na jego ustach. Była to miła odmiana, ale nie trwała długo. Już chwile później ponownie przybrał na twarz bezuczuciową maskę.

-Nie przyzwyczajaj się tylko. Nie będziesz się, żywić na ludziach.

Resztę dnia spędzili nie rozmawiając, że sobą prawie wcale. Jedyne zajęcie Diany było rysowanie. Udało jej się przekonać albinosa by przyniósł parę rzeczy z jej mieszkania. Między innymi rysownik. Nie przejmowała się, rodzicami. Mieszkała sama w kawalerce.

Nathaniel dał jej wieczorem porcje krwi. Tym razem była z hermetycznego opakowania. Dziewczyna nie dopytywała skąd ją wziął. Nie smakowała tak jak albinosa, ale musiała się tym zadowolić. Przynajmniej przez jakiś czas.


	3. Chapter 3

-Ubieraj się.- rozkazał Nathaniel, zakładając swoją skórzaną kurtkę.

-Coś się stało?- Diana spojrzała na chłopaka odrywając wzrok od telewizora. Zajadała jego ulubione lody prosto z pudełka. Spędziła już ponad tydzień w domu Nathaniela. Nie dogadywała się z nim zbyt dobrze. Nadal nie mówił zbyt wiele. Nie miała pojęcia dlaczego nie pozwolił jej wrócić do domu, ani do szkoły.

-Jest pewien problem. Wracasz do siebie. Wiesz jak stąd trafić?- pośpiesznie zaczął pakować jej rzeczy.

-Raczej tak. Nie byłam nigdy w tej części miasta, ale dam radę.- złapała za swoją, już pełną, torbę. Nie wystawiła nosa z mieszkania nawet na balkon kiedy słońce było na niebie, a teraz karze jej wynosić się. Może i był wieczór, ale jasno było jeszcze do późna.

-Musisz wrócić do szkoły. Postaram się jak najszybciej załagodzić sprawę.

-Dalej nie powiedziałeś mi o co chodzi.- zaczęła się denerwować.

-Nie mam na to teraz czasu! Nie rozumiesz? Musimy się pospieszyć. Nie jest tu już bezpiecznie.- podniesiony głos albinosa, potwierdzał powagę sytuacji. Wydawał się roztrzęsiony.

Prawie wybiegli z mieszkania, nie kłopocząc się zakluczeniem drzwi. Słońce zaczynało już zachodzić, ale dalej osłabiało nią. Nathaniel zaciągnął ją w mniej uczęszczaną ulicę a potem do zaułka.

-Gryź i pij ile możesz.- wystawił swoją rękę

Dziewczyna zrobiła to. Coraz lepiej potrafiła zapanować nad sobą, kiedy się żywiła. Albinos stał się jeszcze bardziej blady niż zazwyczaj, a był to nie lada wyczyn przy jego śniadej karnacji. Mimo, że nie była wystarczająco nasycona, oderwała usta od rany. Jej kły przybrały normalną długość.- Teraz biegnij. Najlepiej nie oglądaj się za siebie. Nie jesteś daleko domu, więc nie powinnaś mi paść po drodze.

-A co z tobą? Jesteś teraz mocno osłabiony.- martwiła się o Nathaniela. To przez nią był teraz w takim stanie.

-Jestem twardszy niż ci się wydaje.- odpowiedział pewny siebie.- Spadaj już!

Zmieszana dziewczyna wybiegła z alejki. Wiedziała gdzie jest. Do jej kawalerki dzieliło ją tylko kilka przecznic. Nie obejrzała się za siebie ani razu. Nic nie rozumiała... znowu. Ledwo zaczęła się oswajać z świadomością, że nie jest już człowiekiem, a teraz musiało się wszystko znowu zagmatwać. Zdyszana zatrzymała się dopiero przed drzwiami swojego domu.

-Nathaniel zapomniał zamknąć?- wyszeptała sama do siebie.

Drzwi były uchylone. Pchnęła je ostrożnie i weszła do środka. W pokoju panował totalny nieład. Wszędzie walały się jej rzeczy. Albinos nie mógł zostawić tak mieszkania, gdy był tu tydzień temu.

Sprawdziła czego brakuje. Ku jej zdziwieniu, okazało się, że wszystko jest na swoim miejscu. Ktoś, szukał konkretnej rzeczy, ale jej nie znalazł. Zostały wszystkie wartościowe przedmioty i pieniądze.

Sprzątanie zajęło jej sporo czasu i siły. Nie powinna się przemęczać, kiedy nie wie kiedy będzie mogła znowu napić się krwi. Nie miała pojęcia jak mogłaby ją zdobyć, poza wyssaniem jej z kogoś. Nie pytała Nathaniela skąd brał ją dla niej przez cały ten czas.

Jutro miała iść do szkoły, więc położyła się spać. Kiedy jej głowa dotknęła poduszki, nie minęła chwila, a Diana odpłynęła w objęcia Morfeusza.


	4. Chapter 4

Rozpoczęcie semestru ominęło Dianę przez nieszczęsną imprezą i Nathaniela. Nie zwalniało to jej jednak z całego roku. Albinos kazał jej iść do szkoły. Może wiedział, że w domu nie jest bezpieczna, albo jest w szkole ktoś kto wie więcej niż normalni ludzie? Dziewczyna i tak nie mogła zostać w domu. Nie potrafiłaby siedzieć całymi dniami sama.

Właśnie dlatego wchodziła teraz spóźniona na teren szkoły. Wyrzuciła niedopalonego papierosa do śmietnika, nie kłopocząc się dogaszeniem go.

Nie wiedziała nawet, w której klasie jest. Zauważyła woźnego i podeszła do niego.

-Gdzie jest gabinet dyrka?- zapytała opryskliwie. Była poddenerwowana. Spowodowane było to tym, że zaczynała odczuwać już głód, a po Nathanielu nie było śladu.

-Po prawej stronie, drugie drzwi.- wskazał ręką w tamtą stronę.

Dziewczyna udała się tam. Weszła do pokoju z napisem „Dyrektor".

-Dobry...-przywitała się i usiadła na fotelu naprzeciwko biurka.- Mam pewien problem...

-Jaki, dziecino?- Czy ja wyglądam na dziecko? Przeszło przez myśl Dianie.

-Nie uczestniczyłam w rozpoczęciu roku i nie mam pojęcia w jakiej jestem klasie.

-Imię i nazwisko?- zapytał, przewracając kilka kartek w notatniku.

-Diana Ellson.

-Hm... Należysz do 1b. Wychowawcą jest pani Leona Murillo.-Spojrzał na tabele z rozpiską zajęć.- Teraz mają lekcje w klasie 26. Drugie piętro po prawej stronie.

-Dzięki.-powiedziała i już jej nie było. Nie zobaczyła karcącego wzroku wbitego w jej plecy.

Bez entuzjazmu szła po schodach, jakby jej glany zrobiły się trzy razy cięższe. Cała szkoła była pomalowana na mdły oliwkowy kolor. Od razu rzuciło to się w oczy Dianie. Nie lubiła zielonego. Jedyne co tolerowała to intensywną barwę oczu.

Kiedy dotarła na wskazane miejsce odczekała chwilę. Poprawiła włosy związane w kucyka, i nastroszyła delikatnie króciutkie włoski po prawej stronie głowy. Niedawno znowu je przycięła. Musiała wyglądać na uosobienie anarchii jak zawsze. Szczególnie, że musiała od razu pokazać reszcie klasy, że ma ich gdzieś. Nie chciała się z nikim to zaprzyjaźniać. Wolała, żeby jej tajemnica pozostała tajemnicą. Zresztą, kto by uwierzył jej, że jest wampirem? Albo jakiś szaleniec, albo inny wampir. Ciekawiło ją czy nie ma tu jakichś.

Weszła bez pukania do sali, otwierając szeroko drzwi. Wszystkie spojrzenia skierowały się w jej stronę.

-Pani Murillo? - spojrzała na kobietę przy tablicy. Pisała jakieś zdania na niej. Diana nie kłopotała się przeczytaniem ich. Jeśli nie musiała, to tego nie robiła.

-Tak, a o co chodzi?- zapytała, zniesmaczona brakiem manier u dziewczyny.

-Podobno chodzę do tej klasy.

-Panna Ellson?- Diana przytaknęła.- Powiesz coś o sobie w takim razie?

-Nie potrzebuję, żeby ktoś wiedział o mnie coś więcej niż to ze mam na imię Diana.- Wszyscy spojrzeli na nią zaskoczeni. Jej wygląd upewniał, że dobrze zrozumieli co powiedziała. Glany zazwyczaj nie służą zyskiwaniu przyjaciół. Jeśli by dodać do tego czarne, poprzecierane rurki, obszerną bluzę tego samego koloru z białą gołębicą z granatem na przedzie. Mocny makijaż w ciemnych barwach i wygoloną część włosów, dodająca zadziornego wyglądu, to dostawało się taką Dianę.

-Usiądź na wolnym miejscu w takim razie.

Diana spojrzała na ostatnią ławkę przy oknie. Siedziało tam dwoje chłopaków. Na oko wyżsi od dziewczyny o głowę. Podeszła do nich i spojrzała na nich z góry. To, że stała dawało jej lekką przewagę wzrostu.

-Zaszła zmiana. Teraz to moje miejsce.- odczekała chwilę, jednak nie uzyskała, żadnej odpowiedzi. Zignorowali ją, a to tylko zdenerwowało Dianę. Nienawidziła być olewana.

-To klasa specjalna?- skierowała swoje pytanie do nauczycielki.- Oni chyba nie rozumieją co się do nich mówi.

Kobieta zwróciła uwagę na chłopaków. Jej wzrok sugerował, że nie ma zamiaru polemizować.

-Neil i Chris... przesiądźcie się do innej ławki.

-Siedzimy tu od początku. Czemu mamy się przenosić?- oburzył się jeden z nich.

-Bo ja tak mówię.- jej ton nie pozwalał się sprzeciwić. Był twardy i surowy.

Już bez słowa opuścili ławkę, zabierając wszystkie swoje rzeczy. Diana zajęła opatrzone wcześniej miejsce. Oparła się plecami o kaloryfer i odchyliła głowę na parapet. Czuła wzrok nauczycielki na sobie. Specjalnie położyła ubłocone glany na siedzeniu obok.

-Może pani kontynuować... Nie przeszkadza mi pani.- fałszywie niewinnym głosem doprowadziła kobietę do szału. Nie pokazała jednak tego po sobie w inny sposób, poza rozszerzeniem źrenic. Mogła się teraz jej przyjrzeć. Była ruda... „Jebać rudych"- miała już pomyśleć Diana, ale kiedy zobaczyła arystokratyczne rysy twarzy i zielone oczy stwierdziła, że Leona jest całkiem ładna. Wyglądała jak całkowite przeciwieństwo punkowej Diany. Schludna i uporządkowana rudowłosa piękność. Diany nie można było określić jako brzydką, ale ilość czarnych cieni uniemożliwiały dostrzeżenie jej prawdziwej urody. Dziewczyna nie czuła potrzeby by ją pokazywać całemu światu.

-Na moich lekcjach, nie będziesz się tak zachowywać.- głos kobiety był niczym odłamki lodu. Zimny i ostry.

-Pani wrzuci trochę na luz, bo żyłka pani pęknie. I co wtedy będzie?- udała zatroskaną.- Jak sobie uczniowie poradzą bez swojego szkolnego terminatora?- Wszyscy w klasie spojrzeli na nią ze zgrozą.

-Ona zginie dzisiaj...- usłyszała szept jakiejś dziewczyny z drugiego końca sali. Wampirzy słuch umożliwił Dianie usłyszenie tego.

-Dość! Idziesz do pedagoga w tej chwili.- W całej szkole rozległ się w tym momencie dźwięk dzwonka oznajmiający koniec lekcji. Nikt jednak się nie ruszył z miejsca oprócz Diany.

-Jaka szkoda...- odezwała się czarnowłosa. Jej głos można było uznać za słodki i niewinny. - Bardzo bym chciała, ale nie skorzystam z tej propozycji. Widzi pani... mam zaraz kolejną lekcję, a nie chciałabym się spóźnić na kolejną.- „Powinnam się zapisać na kółko teatralne." Ostatniego zdania nie wypowiedziała na głos. Wyszła z klasy trzaskając za sobą drzwiami, zostawiając w niej zszokowanych uczniów i wściekłą nauczycielkę.


	5. Chapter 5

Smukła sylwetka, długie, ognistoczerwone włosy spięte w idealnego koka, okulary z oprawkami marki Ray Ban, perfekcyjnie dopasowany czarny żakiet, biała koszula, czarna obcisła spódnica do kolan, pończochy oraz szpilki. Tak przedstawia się Leona Murillo, nauczycielka języka angielskiego. Surowa i wymagająca, z nią nie porozmawiasz jak z człowiekiem, dlatego niektórzy uczniowie twierdzą, iż takowym nie jest.

Szkolny dzwonek zadzwonił, idealna pani Murillo szła szybkim krokiem przez korytarz. Przerażający dźwięk stukania obcasa o kafelki wzdrygał wszystkimi uczniami. Prawie wszystkimi.

- Panno Ellson! – jej zimny jak lód i kłujący w uszy głos rozbrzmiał echem po korytarzu.

Diana nie zwróciła nawet na nią uwagi, tak jak stała i oglądała paznokcie, żując truskawkową gumę do żucia, tak nadal to robiła. Zignorowała nauczycielkę całkowicie. Ci, którzy byli świadkami tego zachowania, czyli praktycznie cały hol uczniów, wiedzieli, co się z Dianą stanie. Brunetka ziewnęła i raczyła po jakichś dwóch minutach w końcu poświęcić swój jakże cenny czas nauczycielce. Nauczycielce, która cały czas zabijała ją wzrokiem. Gniew, wściekłość i irytację wypełniające jej oczy ani myślała okazać gdziekolwiek indziej na twarzy. Leona zachowywała kamienną twarz.

- Panno Ellson… - powtórzyła lodowatym tonem, zamykając oczy i poprawiając okulary na jej drobnym, zadartym nosku.

- Tak, tak… Już nie musisz się tak wysilać – przerwała jej swoim typowym, olewającym wszystko i wszystkich głosem, Diana. – Jeszcze coś się stanie twoim strunom głosowym, co wtedy? Eh… Tak pani Murillo, już idę do dyrka, bo przecież on beze mnie nie może spokojnie żyć, prawda?

Poprawiła swoją nową, niedawno nabytą torbę na ramieniu, a reszta uczniów ze zgrozą patrzyła na rówieśniczkę. Ani im się śni zrobić tak samo, postawienie się pani Murillo równa się wypisaniu sobie samemu wyroku śmierci. Szatynka wpatrując się beznamiętnie w oczy gotującej się wewnątrz rudowłosej nauczycielki, zrobiła balona z gumy do żucia, przewróciła oczami i ruszyła w stronę pokoju pedagoga.

Całe to zajście trwało około pięciu minut. Życie powróciło do normalności jak tylko Diana zniknęła za rogiem. Wszyscy, co do jednego stanęli parami, tak jak siedzą w ławkach i weszli do klasy, siadając tam gdzie zawsze. Leona usiadła za swoim biurkiem i o mały włos, a okazałaby ludzkie uczucia! Co to by było! Już-już miała poirytowana westchnąć, kiedy przypomniała sobie, że jest w szkole, gdzie posiada niepodważalny autorytet. Dyrektor uważa ją za idealną nauczycielkę, choć przyznał - nawet przy niej - że czasami mogłaby dać nieco luzu.

- Ani mi się śni – szepnęła pod nosem i odruchowo poprawiła dobrze leżące okulary. – Dobra dzieciaki, dzisiejszym tematem lekcji będzie…

No i lekcja się rozpoczęła. Nudna jak zawsze. Nie tylko dla uczniów. Leona nie lubiła pracy z młodzieżą, ewidentnie nie z tą z tej placówki. Dające sobą pomiatać szczyle, które nie potrafią się mi postawić, pomyślała sobie, rozglądając się po klasie wypełnionej uczniami. Każdy siedział w parze. Tylko dwa miejsca były wolne, ostatnia ławka w rzędzie przy oknie. Miejsce Diany.

Diana… Bardzo interesująca osóbka. Ma charakterek skubana, z wielką chęcią bym ją poznała osobiście, tak po szkole. Jako kobieta, nie terminator.

Wszystkie głowy w klasie, poza głową Leony, skierowane były na leżące na ławkach książki. Dzieciaki rozwiązywały tony zadań w ćwiczeniach, a nauczycielka uzupełniając dziennik, bujała w obłokach od czasu do czasu. Myślała o tym, co się będzie działo jak wróci do domu.


	6. Chapter 6

- Jak ci minął dzień Leo? – zagaił Arthur. Przystojny, charyzmatyczny i bardzo intrygujący mężczyzna, który pracuje aktualnie jako pedagog w tej szkole. Śmiem stwierdzić, że odkąd tu jest, to co raz więcej dziewczyn się zmienia na gorsze. Ale czy to ważne?

- A jak mógł minąć? – odpowiedziała pytaniem na pytanie, idąc w stronę parkingu.

- Diana… Sprawiała ci problemy, przyszła do mnie na samym wręcz początku pierwszej lekcji. A miała lekcje z tobą.

- Nie no, nie było żadnego takiego konkretnego powodu – oznajmiła ludzkim tonem. – Po prostu… Jak wiadomo jestem wśród uczniów terminatorem i nie dam sobie w kaszę dmuchać, porządek jest porządkiem…

- A Diana się postawiła – wciął się wpół słowa. – Przepraszam, że się tak wcinam i za to, co teraz powiem, ale… Jesteś przewidywalna.

Leona wybuchła śmiechem. Na szczęście dookoła nie było nikogo.

- O jejku – otarła nieistniejącą łzę i poprawiła opadające okulary. – Przewidywalna… Jeszcze nigdy się tak nie uśmiałam!

Arthur przyglądał się kobiecie z konsternacją na twarzy. Potrząsnął głową i zatrzymał się przy swoim samochodzie. Czarne, sportowe BMW z przyciemnianymi szybami. Jeździłabym, pomyślała Leona, podgryzając wargę. Nie umknęło to uwadze mężczyzny. Uśmiechnął się niezauważalnie.

- Racja… Nie wiem o tobie zbyt wiele, jesteś chodzącą zagadką Leo. – opuścił wzrok na swój samochód. – Chodzącą zagadką…

- Staram się jak tylko mogę drogi pedagogu, który wprowadził niezłe zamieszanie swoją obecnością. Nie jesteś zwykłym człowiekiem…

Zdziwienie zawitało na jego twarzy. Przełknął głośno ślinę i zamknął oczy, żeby nie pokazać przerażenia, które go ogarnęło. Mam cię…

-… Jesteś jedyny w swoim rodzaju – dokończyła sztywno z błyskiem w oku i podejrzanym uśmieszkiem na ustach. – Rzadko spotyka się takie ciacha, dlaczego nie poszedłeś na modela? Zarabiałbyś więcej jak teraz, miałbyś fanek niezliczone tłumy… Czego chcieć więcej?

- Rozważałem kiedyś taką propozycję – odburknął nadal nie patrząc się Leonie w oczy. Utkwił wzrok w drzwiach samochodu. Chciał jak najszybciej stąd zniknąć. – Nie przyjąłem propozycji, bo zdecydowanie bardziej interesuje mnie… Praca z ludźmi.

- Słaby argument – spojrzała na niego znacząco. – Tam miałbyś więcej kontaktu z ludźmi niż ci się wydaje.

- Ale czy tam rozmawiałbym o ich prywatnych problemach? – zripostował najprościej jak tylko mógł. Leona nie odpowiedziała. Kiwnęła głową na znak, że ma racje i po prostu ruszyła dalej.

- Do zobaczenia jutro… Oh! A jednak nie, jutro sobota. – obróciła się twarzą do kolegi z pracy. – Chyba, że nie masz niczego przeciwko niezobowiązującemu spotkaniu prywatnie gdzieś przy kawie? Znam bardzo dobrą kawiarnię…

- Nie – odpowiedział szorstko. – Nie mam jutro czasu, jestem bardzo zajęty.

Rudowłosa obróciła się na pięcie i ruszyła dalej w swoją stronę. Przejrzałam cię, pomyślała, rozwiązując koka. Takie zainteresowanie ze strony kobiet nie jest przypadkowe. Twoja uroda też nie. Ale! Nie wyciągajmy pochopnych wniosków, być może jestem w błędzie. Swoje przeżyłam, swoje wiem…

Minęła samochody swoich kolegów po fachu i wyszła na ulicę. Wzięła głęboki wdech, poprawiła swoje lśniące płomienno czerwone włosy, wyglądające jak rozszalały ogień na tym lekkim wietrze, który się zerwał i ruszyła spokojnym krokiem w stronę swojego domu. Swojej willi, na którą pracowała bardzo długo. Bardzo. Zasłużyła sobie na taki luksus. W końcu jest kobietą sukcesu – osiągnęła w swoim rzekomo krótkim życiu bardzo wiele, ale nadal brakuje jej jednej rzeczy.

Za każdym razem jak zaczyna o tym rozmyślać, jej serce pęka. Szarpie się jak szalone i boli nieziemsko. Może i to tylko przysłowie, ale jak najbardziej prawdziwe, wierszokleci mają rację. Ten niewytłumaczalny ból w piersi…

- Aj tam! – powiedziała sama do siebie przechodząc niby duch między ludźmi. – Koniec smutków, idę do domu, idę się zrelaksować i odprężyć…

Przymknęła oczy jakby nigdy nic, kiedy mijały ją po drodze dziesiątki ludzi. Jakimś cudem uszła z tego cało, na nikogo nie wpadła, a szła tak przez całą przecznicę. Kiedy poczuła promienie słońca powrotem na swojej bladej twarzy, zatrzymała się i otworzyła oczy. Uwielbiała uczucie ciepła jakie dawało słońce, choć w żaden sposób promienie słoneczne jej nie pomagały. Wręcz odwrotnie. Przebywanie zbyt długo na słońcu, nie ważne czy całkowicie opatulona tak, że żaden promyczek na nią nie spadnie, czy ubrana zwyczajnie jak na lato, groziło jej to oparzeniami skóry, których już nie raz się nabawiła. Okropne uczucie. Po prostu poziom melatoniny w jej skórze jest tak niski, że czasami można by pomyśleć, iż jest chodzącym trupem.

Zachichotała i zaczęła nucić piosenkę z repertuaru Hollywood Undead, jej ulubionego zespołu. Leona wielbiła ponad niebiosa tych ludzi, za każdym razem kiedy tylko o nich pomyślała jej humor się polepszał. No, są wyjątki – kiedy wpadnie w depresje, a czasami się jej zdarza, to na okrągło torturuje się smutami, których mają całkiem sporo. Jej ulubioną piosenką, której za razem najbardziej nienawidzi, jest Outside. Emocje jakimi jest ona przepełniona, przyprawiają ją o łzy. Tekst jest w pewien sposób przepiękny. To nie jest piosenka – to jest arcydzieło.

A dlaczego jej tak nienawidzi? Z tych samych powodów.

Znalazłszy się tuż przed bramą do swojego domu, wytrącona ze świata zamyślenia, zaczęła grzebać w torebce i szukać telefonu. Była siedemnasta.

Jak tylko zamknęła za sobą drzwi, zawyła z ulgą, zdjąwszy szpilki. Chwyciła je w rękę.

- Jak ja nienawidzę tych butów! Przeklinam cię ty, któryś je stworzył!

Po marmurowej podłodze poruszała się na bosaka. Chłód jaki od niej bił był w tym momencie ukojeniem. Pogoda była wręcz letnia, a miesiąc wrzesień… Co się z tym światem dzieje!

Nagle z nicości wyłonił się starszy, niepozorny mężczyzna w czarnym smokingu. Leżał na nim idealnie, co do centymetra, a muszka nie była przekrzywiona w żadną stronę, zachowywała idealny balans.

- Witaj pani – odezwał się, kłaniając nisko.

- Witaj Viktorze – dygnęła z gracją i poszła dalej z uniesioną głową niczym dama.

- Jak minął pani dzień? Czy dzieci sprawiają pani kłopoty?

- Na co ty liczysz? – zrezygnowała ze sztucznej sztywności szlacheckiej. – Jedynym kłopotem jest właśnie brak kłopotów… Chociaż… Jest taka jedna, nowa, Diana Ellson. Kojarzysz może to nazwisko Viktorze?

- Nie przypominam sobie, żebym znał jakichkolwiek Ellsonów. – Odpowiedział stanowczo po chwili namysłu.

Rudowłosa kiwnęła głową z uznaniem i rzuciła czarne szpilki na drogą, skórzaną, białą sofę i tuż obok rzuciła sama siebie. Po prostu padła niby ustrzelona piorunem i wciągnęła powietrze do płuc. Po około półtorej minuty wypuściła powietrze i zaczęła w szaleńczym tempie oddychać, powoli starając się oddech wyrównać. Czemu to miało służyć? Sama nie wiedziała.

Nagle ją olśniło.

- Vik? – zaczęła nie zmieniając swojej pozycji.

- Tak, pani?

- Co byś powiedział na zabawę w… zwiadowcę?

Mężczyzna milczał.

- Chciałabym się czegoś więcej dowiedzieć o tej Dianie. Wiem, że nie mam szans wydobyć żadnych informacji osobiście więc… - zamyśliła się. Przypomniała sobie sytuację z rana.

Viktor czekał na dalszą część wypowiedzi. Wiedział, że Leona ma coś jeszcze do powiedzenia.

- Masz czas, Vik, dotychczas nie dostawałeś zbyt często żadnych ważnych zadań. Tym razem obarczam cię Dianą. Jeśli byś mógł… Pilnuj jej bezpieczeństwa, ok?

- Tak jest moja pani – ukłonił się głęboko i zniknął tak samo szybko jak i się pojawił. Wręcz rozpłynął się w cieniu.

- Wezmę sobie gorącą kąpiel…


	7. Chapter 7

Łazienka była wręcz luksusowa. Kamienne blaty, pozłacany kran przy umywalce, ogromne lustro. Oświetlenie dawało złocistą poświatę, która sprawiała, że pokój wyglądał na bardziej wartościowy niż tak naprawdę był.

Wielka wanna cieszyła oko swoją porcelanową bielą. Lśniła niczym nowa, zachęcając do długiej kąpieli. Długiej, relaksacyjnej i służącej głębokim przemyśleniom kąpieli.

Leona podeszła do wanny i przekręciła kurki. Szum wody był dziwnie stłumiony, nie rozchodził się po całej łazience tak, jak zawsze. Zdziwiła się, ale nie miała zamiaru się nad takim czymś dłużej zastanawiać. Tym lepiej, pomyślała zdejmując z siebie co raz to kolejne warstwy ubrań. Kiedy stała już na samej bieliźnie, przejrzała się w wielkim na pół ściany lustrze, umieszczonym ponad blatem z umywalką. Zbliżyła się doń i dokładnie obejrzała swoje smukłe i zadbane ciało.

- Warto by w sumie wrócić do tego nieco bardziej aktywnego trybu życia… - oznajmiła, naprężając mięśnie brzucha, które się leciutko zarysowały wraz z napięciem mięśni. – Ewentualnie zgłoszę się na nauczycielkę wychowania fizycznego – zachichotała z zamkniętymi ustami.

Nagle szerokim susem przemieściła się od umywalki pod samą wannę, natychmiastowo zakręcając kurki. Mało brakowało a bym wylała połowę po wejściu, pokręciła głową. Pozbyła się jej ulubionej czarnej bielizny i zerknęła na taflę wody.

Była gorąca. Para unosiła się z niej jak najęta, wprowadzając w łazience zaduch niczym w saunie. Leona ostrożnie, powoli zaczynała się zanurzać we wrzątku. Wpierw lekko umoczyła palce u stóp, sycząc niczym wąż. Deczko przesadziłam, pomyślała włożywszy lewą stopę do wody. Potem po kolei zanurzała kolejne partie ciała, a gdy siedziała już po samą szyję w wodzie, wydała z siebie jęk przyjemności.

- Tego mi brakowało – wymruczała pod nosem, zamykając oczy.

Przez pierwsze kilka chwil przez jej głowę przemierzały tysiące informacji. Liczby, imiona, błędy popełnione przez uczniów, kalkulacje… I nagle nastała przyjemna nicość. Rudowłosa odcięła się od świata realnego. Pogrążyła się w świecie snów i marzeń.

Przed oczami migotały jej tylko skrawki wydarzeń jakby wydarte z jednej całości. Widziała Dianę i Arthura rozmawiających w gabinecie. W sumie wyglądało to bardziej na kłótnię. Nagle przeniosła się gdzieś na ciemną uliczkę, gdzie widziała dziwnie znajomego jej mężczyznę zmierzającego ku niej z pożądaniem w oczach. Kolejno znalazła się gdzieś w klubie, był wielki tłok, poczuła nawet zapach męskiego perfum, był tak realistyczny, że przerażona otworzyła oczy i szarpnęła się do pozycji siedzącej. Rozejrzała się odruchowo po całej łazience, ale nikogo nie było.

- Co to miało znaczyć? – przetarła twarz dłońmi, po czym chwyciła gąbkę i powoli zaczęła zmywać z siebie brudy dzisiejszego dnia.

Podczas mycia się, cały czas rozmyślała nad widzianym we śnie mężczyzną. Był taki znajomy, jego twarz gdzieś już widziana, zajęła miejsce w jej głowie, ale nie chciała ujawnić właściciela. Nie mój typ, a jednak nie mogłam się mu oprzeć, jego wzrok zniewalał… Kimżeś ty człowieku?

Zanurzyła się po sam czubek głowy w wodzie, układając się niby nieboszczyk w trumnie. Przez pierwsze kilka sekund jej twarz piekła od gorąca tej wody. Włosy bezwładnie poruszały się w cieczy i wyglądały jak rozszalały pożar w zwolnionym tempie.

Przesiedziała tak pod wodą dobre dwie minuty po czym gwałtownie wynurzyła się z niej łapiąc powietrze ustami.

- Co…? Dlaczego ja w ogóle…? – łapała oddech jak karp wyciągnięty z wody. Odgarnęła kilka rudych kosmyków z zaczerwienionej twarzy i jak najszybciej wyszła z wanny.

Była przerażona. Już drugi raz dzisiaj, pomyślała wycierając się w miękki, frotowy ręcznik. Co to za zachowanie? Ja to robię nieświadomie!

Z włosami zawiniętymi w turban i ciałem zakrytym jedwabnym, czarnym szlafrokiem, wyszła z łazienki pozostawiając po sobie idealny porządek. Wiedziała, że nie musi tego robić i że Viktor nie lubi kiedy ona wykonuje jego prace, ale mimo wszystko, póki ma siły, woli robić wokół siebie sama.

Weszła po jasnych jak reszta domu schodach na pierwsze piętro i przeszła krótkim korytarzykiem do sypialni. Sypialni urządzonej po królewsku. Ogromne łóżko z baldachimem, posłane jedwabiem i małymi ozdobnymi poduszkami, opierało się o ścianę, na której wisiał przepiękny, realistyczny pejzaż ukazujący zmąconą wiatrem zieloną łąkę w świetle zachodzącego słońca w oddali z małą, białą chatką z czerwonym dachem, rzucającą podłużny cień. Na niebie widniały cudaczne chmury o nieokreślonych kształtach. W prawym dolnym rogu widniał maleńki podpis, _Edmund Murillo_, pra pra dziadek Leony.

Tuż pod oknami widniało masywne, mahoniowe biurko, przepełnione papierami. Naprzeciwko łóżka, pod sąsiadującą ścianą stała wykonana także z ciemnego drewna toaletka z podłużnym lustrem obok. Na ziemi leżał czerwony i bogato zdobiony, olbrzymi dywan. Kobieta rozejrzała się po pokoju i na jej twarz wstąpił spokój i poczucie bezpieczeństwa. Moja ulubiona część całego tego domu, zdjęła jedwabne przykrycie z łóżka. Zawsze z chęcią wracam do tego pokoju. Daje ukojenie.

Lekki niczym piórko szlafrok zsunął się z jej ciała, ukazując jej kobiece piękno w pełnej krasie. Zdjęła z włosów przemoknięty ręcznik i rzuciła go na podłogę nieopodal szlafroka. Przeszła się z gracją po pokoju, usiadła przed toaletką, zapaliła stojącą na niej drobną lampkę i zerknęła na swoją twarz. Uwielbiała przeglądać się w lustrze.

Otworzyła niedokładnie jedną z szuflad, pomacała ręką w poszukiwaniu szczotki, a kiedy już ją znalazła, z nader wielką troską zaczęła czesać włosy. Traktowała je powolnymi i dokładnymi ruchami w tym samym czasie nucąc sobie refren „Coming Back Down" Hollywood Undead.

Skończywszy czesanie przeszła się powrotem w stronę łóżka i położyła się, wzdychając.

- Dobranoc.


End file.
